


Xmas List #SLIBBS

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Christmas List, F/M, Glancing, Restaurants, Secret Crush, cowboy, kiss, laugh, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Gibbs and Jack get hold of each other's Christmas list. Who knew that they had so much in common ;)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 23





	Xmas List #SLIBBS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope you all are having a fabulous time with your family and friends. 
> 
> MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR XXX
> 
> This is why I have decided to write 2 fanfics of my favourite characters Gibbs and Sloane #SLIBBS. 
> 
> Anyways comment, kudos and ENJOY:)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

Jack Sloane was in her office late one evening finishing off her Christmas list. She finished writing her last wish when all of a sudden there was a knock on her door. When she looked up she saw it was none other than, Jethro Gibbs. She quickly put her Christmas wish list in her draw, well she thought she did. When she waved him inside and smiled and said, "Hello Cowboy, how can I help you today?" "Hi Jack, I wanted to know if you've eaten anything yet? Because there's this great restaurant I know we could both go to." said Gibbs. Jack couldn't stop her blushing, she thought to herself, is Gibbs finally asking her out on a date? She took her time to answer him. While Gibbs was slowly wishing he never said anything like that to her. As his smile now was fading away. When all of a sudden she replied, "Of course I will Jethro. Let me just grab my coat." As she stood up she to get it from the coat rack. She didn't know how she ended up calling him by his first name, but she liked it a lot. The way it slipped off her tongue, it just sounded right. Jethro on the other hand, was just as surprised as she was. It sounded sexier when she said it. As he smirked and looked down when suddenly a piece of white paper caught his attention. It read 'MY CHRISTMAS WISH LIST'. He picked it up from the floor which was next to the draw by Jack's desk. And he quickly put it in his trouser pocket. He knew it has to be Jack's as he saw her quickly try to put something in her draw when he came in. Jack came back with her coat and handbag and they both left together for the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Gibbs and Jack ordered a Bun and steak burger with chips. They had ketchup and some salads on the sides. They talked for a while when Gibbs excused himself to go to the toilet. That's when she looked on the floor and saw a paper. She opened it and it read, 'JETHRO'S XMAS LIST' in green handwriting as a title. And on the bottom was the list in red handwriting. There was 5 things on his list, these were; 1) Make a snowman, 2) Send Xmas letters to my colleagues, 3) Attend Christmas Parties, 4) Kiss Jack Sloane, 5) Tell Jack Sloane how I feel about her. When Jack read list number 4 and 5 she was surprised that he thought of her in that way. But she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She made sure that this year all of his wishes will come true for Christmas. She quickly put the list away when she seen Gibbs walking towards her. "Missed me?' he smirked. "Obviously, It was getting kind of boring without you." She smiled. And they both stared at each for a bit until they suddenly started to laugh, and continued eating their food. 

FLASHBACK: Gibbs was coming out of the toilet when he remembered the paper that he picked up from Jack's office. He opened it and it read, 'MY CHRISTMAS WISH LIST' in green handwriting. And on the bottom was the list in red writing. There was 3 things on her list, these are: 1) Give Xmas gifts and cards to my colleagues, 2) Buy a Christmas tree and decorate it, 3) Tell Jethro Gibbs my cowboy, how I truly feel about him. As soon as he read wish number 3. He was over the moon. That was the same wish he had as well on his Christmas list. He couldn't believe that a person as classy, sexy, fit and gorgeous woman would want a person like him. But then again he isn't as bad looking himself. He smirked to himself and literally screamed in joy. The other men were staring at him in shock. But he just said, "Everyone mind your own business." As he slammed the toilet door shut and walked out.

As soon as they finished, they made their way to his car, where he dropped Jack off to her house. Jack leaned towards Gibbs and kissed him on the mouth. It took Gibbs a few seconds to register what was happening when he responded to the kiss. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing his crush Jack Sloane. The kiss lasted 3 minutes straight when they had to stop for oxygen. They both smirked at each other until Gibbs did something without thinking he was just listening to his heart. He told her, "There's something I was dying to tell you for a very long time, I .. Love you Jack. I love everything about you. The way you dress, talk and everything you do. I can't stop thinking about you. You are perfect for me, so ... Jack will you be my girlfriend?" Jack smiled cheerfully and replied, I was dying for you to ask me out for a long time now. Jethro, you are everything I want in a man. You complete me in every way. I would love to be your girlfriend as they smiled happily and kissed each other, but this time more passionately.


End file.
